you've got 5 missed calls
by OmgAdot
Summary: Alec denies his love for Magnus out of despair, to satisfy his selfishness and shy self; but tries to get his boyfriend back. A pleading Alec and an merciless warlock. This is not your average conflict in a relationship, it's a war.
1. Alone

**A/N Sorry for all those people who are waiting for an update for "An unexpected visit" I have decided (after much consideration) to end it there as a two-shot. Continuing might come later, but it's going on hiatus for now. And this is to make up for it. You can count this as a continuation of "An unexpected visit" the beginning isn't all that different. And "punishment" will keep going.**

**~Toodles~**

**Disclaimer : Alec and Magnus are the creation of Cassandra Clare, they've just knocked on my front door to spend the weekend.(and the rest of the year hehe)**

Magnus forced Alec into the wall and cupped his face, pressing his lips on the dark haired boy's. Alec groaned and kissed him back, unwilling to let the tingle and shivers that ran down his body fade. Magnus expertly took the lead and guided them through the dark hallways of the institute, tugging, pulling, biting and hugging as they advanced further. They were stopped briefly as Alec stepped on church.

Alec muttered a soft sorry, but before he could bend to give the cat a good rub, he was in Magnus' arms again, moaning and gripping at the warlock's hair. Alec's room was at the end of the hall, so the couple made slow progression towards it, sustaining the precious moments they are together - as long as time would allow it. Crashing into almost everything they came past, nearly wrecking Maryse's thousand dollar vase Alec had spent weeks cleaning. Alec was oblivious to his surroundings. He was melting in Magnus' arms, savouring every moment of it.

Alec's parents were on an errand to Idris for the weekend, along with Izzy and Max. Alec pleaded and begged Jace to leave him in peace for the weekend, to have some time to think alone – which left the institute empty - except for Alec. He had faked sick for the weekend and complained about the lengthy trip, which convinced his parents to let him stay.

And of course, he risked everything just to be with Magnus.

And it was worth every cent. He was drowning in a world of love and affection, a dream he'd never have even thought about becoming reality just a few months ago. Magnus had pushed Alec onto his way-too-small bed and remained on top, pinning him onto the frame. Magnus' mouth was on his, tugging at his lower lip, his tongue venturing far into Alec's mouth. Alec had his eyes closed, head tilted back, feeling the warm heat radiating off the Warlock, his heart beating against Alec's ribcage.

The wonder and magic ended for Alec when an extremely unpleasant loud ringing sound struck his eardrums. From instinct he opened his eyes and sat up, forcing the warlock to roll over beside him. The phone in the library was ringing. Alec and Magnus exchanged glances, Alec waiting for approval. Magnus gave the slightest nod, letting the shadowhunter go this time. He'll have to pay later, the warlock thought.

Alec raced down the hallway, not missing a step; familiarised with the institute, with every twist and turn that he arrived just in time for the last ring.

"Hello?" He shouted into the phone.

"Alec? Why didn't you pick up the phone earlier? Is something wrong?"

Alec was momentarily stunned by the voice of his mother on the other side of the phone. "I had to walk down from my room. I was in bed." He replied, trying to conceal his lie.

"Oh. I just wanted to check everything was okay." Maryse was saying.

"Everything's fine mom."

"And you'll order something for dinner?"

"Yes." Alec said, trying to recall what else his mother had told him before they left.

"Okay love. I have to go. Take care."

"Bye mom." Alec said and put down the phone. He stared at it for a while, as if it was going to ring again, and then turned around, to head back to the company of his boyfriend – only to run head first into Magnus.

"Talking to mummy on the phone there?" Magnus asked with a playful smile.

"Maryse, yeah." Alec answered, straightening himself.

"She doesn't know does she?" Magnus asked again.

"what?"

"That I'm here."

"No one does. I told them I was sick and I'd stay in bed all day." Alec said, trying to sound innocent.

"Part of that is true, darling Alec. You will be in bed, just with me." Magnus said, the grin on his face widening.

"I suppose..."

By the time Alec finished his sentence, Magnus was already closing on the boy, gripping him in his arms, moving closer together. Magnus' hair drooped down his face, and he was in a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"I love you Alec." Magnus whispered.

Alec also whispered something Magnus made out as an "I love you too."

"Now where were we?" Magnus purred with a playful grin tugging at his lips.

**Did you like that?**


	2. Bed

**I do intend on ending the everlasting canoodling here, maybe for another half a chapter then I'll get some action in(by action I mean advancing with the plot. Sorry Lemon lovers.) Any objections?**

The couple now ended up sitting on Alec's way-too-small bed, enveloped in each other's grasps and enjoying the company. A couple of hours have passed since they were last in the library, Magnus had somehow made Alec lose track of all time. How they ended back up in Alec's room was a mystery as far as he was concerned. All he cares about now is that he's with Magnus.

Suddenly aware of the temperature of the room and the absence of cover, Alec began to feel cold. He canoodled up to the warlock tighter and made himself into a ball. Before putting his head on Magnus' shoulder he carefully brushed away the few spikes from Magnus' hair that found its way there that will poke his face later on. With the warmth and comfort of Magnus, Alec started to fall asleep again.

When Alec next woke up, he found himself lying on the bed, alone, under a large comforter. Unable to sense the presence of his boyfriend, he sat up with a start, immediately evaluating the possibilities of Magnus leaving him like that. The first thing he noticed was the note on the bed side table, under his phone.

**Just letting you know I'm just gone to get some midnight snacks for us, in case you woke up while I was gone. I would've taken you with me but you looked so peaceful when you slept.**

**Love Magnus**

Alec read the note twice to make sure it was real. He couldn't help but notice the big bulging hearts Magnus drew at the bottom of the note. He placed the paper back and shrank back into the comforter. It was so abnormally warm... He took the initiative to look down at the thing that was covering him. The swirly rainbow pattern on the comforter was hard to miss.

Out of instinct he looked around, making sure nothing else was miscoloured or removed. Everything will have to go before his parents came back. He sighed and pulled the comforter over his head. _But for now, I'm going to enjoy it._He thought. It sure was more efficient in keeping him warm than that rag he was using before.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" A muffled voice said a while later. Alec could tell it was Magnus without looking. He heard Magnus setting something down on the table. _That must be the "snack"._He thought. Removing the cover from his head, Alec could see the warlock's hair hanging in his face. He sat up and smiled at Magnus.

"You left without me." He said, trying to guilt the warlock.

"I left you a note." Magnus smirked back.

"What about the comforter." Alec tried again.

"What about it?"

"It's rainbow." Alec said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, darling, it's rainbow." Magnus repeated, like he was talking to a three year old.

"If my parents see it..."

"You like it." Magnus said, cutting him off mid sentence.

"What? That's not – " Alec began.

"Don't try and hide it, I know you like it." Magnus said, grinning at Alec.

"But – " Alec started.

"It's better than that old rag of yours anyway." Magnus shrugged.

"Magnus!" Alec said with that I know I'm wrong look. Heat was already rushing to his face.

Magnus smiled and clicked. In a second, the bright comforter disappeared and Alec was shivering in the corner with his old cover. "Suit yourself." The warlock said with the - I told you so- attitude.

Alec shivered and grabbed his jumper. Magnus was right, he did like the comforter.

"Anyways." Magnus was saying. "I didn't go out for nothing."

He removed the packaging around the item on the table and revealed the plate in his hand.

"Strawberries and chocolate." Magnus announced.

Alec was dumbstruck. He stared at the thing in front of him. Black brownish liquid was flowing in the fountain.

"What is it?" Alec asked, poking his finger in the liquid. Lifting his index finger up to examine the liquid, which has already half solidified in the cold room.

"It's chocolate." Magnus answered. "Eat it."

Reluctantly he placed his finger in his mouth. It was – good!

"Mhmmm." Alec hummed. "It's really -"

Alec didn't have time to finish. Magnus had already forced a strawberry covered in chocolate into his mouth. This time the chocolate was still warm and immediately melted in his mouth. Apart from the sweetness he tasted, the strawberry added the perfect amount of sourness and it was one of the best things he'd ever had.

"good?" Magnus asked softly, dipping another strawberry – on – skewer into the fountain. Alec saw it coming this time and opened his mouth a quarter for it to come, but Magnus put it in his own mouth.

"Make your own." He said, squeezing in next to Alec on the bed. Unable to wait for the more of the treat, Alec leaned and grabbed a skewer to dip in the fountain. The juicy strawberry and warm chocolate melted in his mouth once again. Slowly, He and Magnus had finished the whole plate of strawberries.

Alec leaned on Magnus after he finished his last skewer. "That's the best thing I've had in ages. Mhm." Magnus snapped his fingers and the fountain and the now empty skewers disappeared.

Magnus chuckled. "Wait till you try pink guava frozen yoghurt." He put his arms around the lean shadowhunter and dragged him closer. He snapped his fingers again and the rainbow coloured comforter appeared again. "That treat wasn't without a price you know."

Alec blinked in confusion. Slowly, Magnus fed his hand under the shadowhunter's shirt. He could feel Alec tense. "Relax." He whispered in his ear. He peeled the t-shirt off the nervous boy and pushed him down onto the bed until he was lying on his back, with Magnus on top of him. The shadowhunter's hands were held by Magnus, and his eyes were closed. Magnus smiled at the sight of his amazingly cute boyfriend and pressed his lips onto his.

**So what was that? Not good enough for you? Leave a comment. **


	3. Childlike

**OK. Time for another awesomeness chapter of Malec. I've got the plot planned out, so I have an idea of where this is going. Any other ideas welcome.**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter one ;)**

**Warning: ::MATURE CONTENT:: Minor lime coming up. Read at own risk.**

Magnus was on top of Alec, running his hands over the textured skin of the shadowhunter, feeling the strong abdominals and down to his lean waist. Alec was lying topless under Magnus, hands pinned above his head by an invisible force.

"You are so damn cute you know?" Magnus breathed onto the boy, sending a shiver through his body.

"And you are so-" A moan escaped Alec as Magnus fed his hands down the outside of his thighs inside his pyjamas.

"And so irresistible." Magnus purred, moving his hands down Alec's legs.

"Magnus" Alec breathed heavily. He yearned for Magnus' touch. "Don't stop…"

"Wasn't planning to." Magnus finished, moving his hands to the inside of Alec's thighs. That earned him a satisfying moan from Alec.

"God Magnus..." Alec panted as Magnus guided his hand inside Alec's boxers, up to the cheeks of his buttocks. He rubbed them softly, feeling virtually no fat. _I can do with an ass like that._Magnus thought with jealousy.

Alec was at the mercy of Magnus. _This_was what Magnus had said about "paying". Magnus had removed his top and laid him on the bed, with his hands tied up above him. Then Magnus snapped his own shirt off, and joined him. The thing was, Alec didn't mind paying at all. He loved it.

Slowly Magnus tugged at Alec's pyjamas, letting them fall to the ground. He slowly brushed his hands on the tip of the boy's erection. Alec arched his back and clammed his eyes shut.

"Didn't know you were _that_sensitive." Magnus muttered and chuckled.

Magnus lowered himself onto the restrained shadowhunter, lips locking together. Alec tugged at Magnus' lower lip and inserted his tongue into the warlock's mouth. Magnus fed his hands under Alec onto his muscled back, trailing his finger again Alec's spine. Their kiss deepened and Alec's groans grew louder.

Alec felt his hands click free; slowly he wrapped them around the bare warlock on top of him, rubbing his back and tugging at this gelled back hair. His legs found a place in between Magnus' and slid his hips into place.

Magnus lowered his hips a fraction and his own erection slightly touched the shadowhunters. Alec stiffened a second time and gripped Magnus' back. He let out a held in breath and craved for more. Magnus read his mind and dipped again, this time in a slow rocking motion. He could feel the shadowhunter under him jerk every time their erections brush past. Slowly Alec began to mimic Magnus' action, increasing the momentum gradually.

Just as Alec was having the time of his life, he heard the feint, familiar footsteps from the direction of the institute door. He became alert at once and his heart began to race. _Magnus must've heard it as well. He does have heightened hearing after all._Alec thought.

He could feel his heart beat against his rib cage, threatening to break it. With one swift motion he shoved Magnus from on top of him and scrimmaged all over the bed to find his top. He could hear the feint calls of his name advancing along the hallway. _Where the fuck was his shirt?_ Alec was seeing black dots in front of his eyes. With no other option, he pulled the closest thing and covered himself.

The door opened just as Alec pulled the comforter over him. He turned his head unnaturally to the door, to be greeted by his mothers' worried face._Shit. Magnus._Alec had been so scared of being that he'd forgotten about the warlock completely. He turned to look at where he last remembered the warlock to be, and he was there, snapped back into clothes. Alec released the breath he was holding and looked back at his mother.

With the best fake sick voice, he said "Hey mom. You're back early."

"Yes Alec darling, I was worried about leaving you here, so we rushed the meeting and came back." Maryse said.

"I'm fine mom." Alec replied, adding a fake cough in to make it look even more realistic.

"Alec, what is Magnus doing here?" Maryse asked before Alec could explain.

"He's just coming to visit." Alec lied. "Nothing important."

He smiled nervously at Magnus, hoping he would act for him.

Magnus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was so shocked that he was "nothing important" to Alec. After all that…

He wanted to shout to Alec's face that _he_was the one who decided to postpone all his clients to spend _his_weekend with Alec. _He_was the one who went out to get them dinner, _he_was the one that gave Alec the time of his life, _he was the one that got pushed off the bed and HE was the one that was nothing important._

But Magnus forced himself not to make a scene in front of Maryse and said "Yes, and I think I'll be leaving now." He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, not looking back. Alec was beyond forgivable at this point. If he meant nothing to Alec, then what use is he taking him as a god? Magnus pushed the boy out of his mind for now. Forever.

**Going good? What do you think this story needs?**


	4. Dead

**And another chapter :) Enjoy peeps**

Only did after Magnus leave, Alec realised how great of a mistake he had made. Magnus had left and he wasn't coming back. _What did you call him? Nothing important. You know how important he is to you! How are you going to live for the rest of your pathetic live without him?_Alec just sat there and blanked out. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck did you do Alec?_But it was to act on with your lie. _And to lose Magnus? To send him packing? That's hardly a deal._But you can just call him later and apologise. He'll understand. _Fuck me. Will he? After that?_

"Alec?" Maryse asked, concerned.

"Mum, I lied." Alec said. He felt bad for what he'd done to Magnus. He had to take blame, he had to do _something._

"What are you talking about Alec?"

"I'm not sick mom. I lied so I could stay at home on the weekend..." Alec couldn't bring himself to finish _"with Magnus"._

"Alec..."

"Punish me, ground me, give me extra chores, _do something."_Alec almost begged.

"Alec aren't you a little too old for this? We are doing errand for the Clave. You should know." Maryse said.

"I do know, so punish me. Or else I wouldn't learn." Alec pleaded.

"Alec, enough." Maryse said. It was final. Alec just sat there, dumbstruck. He _wanted_punishment and he couldn't get it. He punched the air in frustration. He brought the blanket close to him and hugged it tight. He wasn't going to cry. He was a big boy. He buried his face into the fluffy comforter, and gave a few muffled screams.

"Alec are you alright?" He heard his sister outside. "Is something wrong?"

Alec lifted his wet and slimy face from the comforter and gave a soft leave me alone. He turned around and wrapped the big soft cloth over himself. Getting to sleep would be very hard.

When Jace arrived at the training room at 6, Alec was already there, tackling an already beaten dummy to the ground.

"Whoa Alec, chill. That dummy looks dead already."

Alec threw a few more hard punches at the poor straw stuffed thing. It didn't even look like a distinct object anymore.

When Alec stopped, he breathed heavily and blood was dripping from his hands.

"Alec... you're bleeding." Jace said, worried about the new Alec. "Lemme see it."

Alec pushed Jace's hand away and headed for the door. "Let's go for a run."

Jace stared behind Alec. "What's his problem?" he muttered.

It turned out to be the hardest mile he'd ever run in his life. Jace regretted it so much afterwards. Alec was flying the whole way. Even Jace had trouble keeping up with his pace. Jace collapsed in the nearest seat after getting back to the institute. "What the fuck man?" Jace said, puffing. "You're fucking crazy."

"Tired already?" Alec said with limited enthusiasm.

"No way." Jace said, not wanting to lose his damned pride.

"Then come. Training room. 5 minutes." With that Alec walked off.

"It's on." Jace whispered to himself.

After 5 minutes, Jace opened the door to the training room and was greeted to a blow to the face he'd dodged at the last minute. "What do you think you're-" Jace said as he dodged another blow from his parabatai.

"you're late." Alec said.

"So I see how it is." Jace eyed Alec. "you want it hard? Fine."

Jace took his jumper off and cracked his knuckles. "Here we go."

The training room exploded into hell. Alec dodged several blows from Jace and punched at his nose. A sickening cr-aaack told Alec that his blow had hit home. Jace was washed with a blow of white. He could feel warm liquid seeping out of his nostrils. It wasn't over yet with this man.

Jace stood up quickly, ignoring the pain. He took a step forward and struck out with his foot, making Alec dodge backwards, tripping as he went. The moment he hit the floor, Jace rammed a foot down on one of Alec's ribs, hard. Alec screamed. "That was for the nose." Jace said as he looked at the older boy.

With a scream of rage Alec lunged forward, gripping the blonde by the shoulders. The both of them went tumbling across the training room floor, strangling each other.

"Alec what- the-fuck – is –wrong –with –you."

Jace said with each struggle.

Alec roared as he got pinned down. He used all his energy and rolled over, now on top of Jace. He pinned him down, and tears rolled down his eyes. Jace relaxed and stopped struggling.

"Alec..."

Jace slid from under Alec and stood up. He didn't need any other sign to tell him that the "friendly" match was over and made his way out, to clean himself up. Alec just lay in the middle of the training room, thinking about Magnus. Soon he stood up, walked over to the dummy lying in the corner and lifted it up again. Once again, he began punching the stuffed straw dummy.

It was Izzy that found Alec in the training room, unconscious. Blood was all over his hands and the training room floor. "What the hell are you doing to yourself Alec?" Izzy said as she carried him to the infirmary.

**Are you peeps liking it? Leave a comment :)**


	5. Enveloped

**A/N Lots of thing happen in the chapter, so much that I'm beginning to think my introduction was too long. But it's good progressing with the story, it means more exciting new stuff right? And this fic should only last for a few more chapters at the rate it's progressing in, and these last few should be exciting and full of action. So stay tuned.**

Alec had a nightmare. A nightmare about Magnus walking away. He woke with a start, sore all over. His face was wet with tears from the dream he'd had. Coming back to reality didn't serve him any good, Magnus left, and he isn't coming back.

From the infirmary, Alec half walked, half limped back to his room and shut himself inside. He switched his phone off and threw it down a little crack in the side of his bed, where the phone landed with a thud on the floor. You don't deserve Magnus, don't deserve to talk to him, Alec kept telling himself. Nonetheless he couldn't stop himself thinking about the warlock, his tanned skin and spiked hair, his vibrant smile and the occasional wink in the corner of his eye.

He sent away everyone who came close to his room, even Maryse. He did feel bad shouting at his mother, but he wasn't ready to face anyone, or take the lectures they'd throw at him. He still had to apologise to Jace about the fight, and explain to Izzy why he was so beaten on the training room floor. He had to teach Max how to read a dictionary, tell his mother everything was alright and to tell Magnus he was sorry, and couldn't live without his boyfriend.

Alec sulked in his room for three days, weeping into his pillow silently for an hour at times. Every time he opened his mouth, the word Magnus comes out. His body itched to feel the warmth of Magnus, his touch. His hair missed the occasional tug and his eyes longed for another glimpse of the warlock. His mouth longed for the sweet scent of apricot flavoured lip gloss and his heart had broken into small pieces. He wasn't Alec anymore.

So he started blaming himself. For everything he put Magnus and the rest of his family through. He blamed himself for the cause of everyone's grief and torture. He hated himself for it. He couldn't look at the mirror anymore; he couldn't stand the sight of the sore loser who cannot bear to go public about his sexuality.

Izzy would sometimes sit outside the door and talk to him. It was a one way conversation, Alec never talked back, but he listened to every word she said. Somehow the words seem to help, and it was after three days, Alec couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something about himself. Without a second thought he dropped onto his stomach and crawled under the bed and reached for his phone.

His hands ran over the home-like keyboard, typing without a thought the number he was so familiar with. After 6 rings, the call was transferred to Magnus' voice box.

*beep* leave a message.

Alec hung up. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. His heart sank as he realised Magnus had removed his usual voicemail message. Magnus had given this number to Alec only, and had dedicated this phone so that he could be reached anywhere, at all hours. Magnus rarely let Alec's call go on voicemail, so he'd only heard the old voicemail message once. 

*beep*

"Alec dear, sorry I couldn't take your call. I'm either very busy or still unconscious. Will call back as soon as I can. Love you."

Alec wanted to smash the phone, angry at his disappointment, but refrained to do so. He lied back down on his bed and curled into a tight ball. He tried texting. No reply. He called over and over again. No reply. He was greeted by his home screen every time.

Alec finally gave in to his physical limit and fell asleep, with the phone in his hands.

It was a few days later, with Izzy's full support that Alec brought himself to get up, and have enough courage to face Magnus, to tell him how he'd spent the last week in pain and how much he needs him.

Alec stood outside Magnus' apartment door for half an hour, hesitating. When he couldn't wait anymore, he closed his eyes and jammed his finger on the buzzer.

*buzz*

"What?" the warlock replied a minute or so later, sheepishly. All the enthusiasm had disappeared from his voice, instead there was annoyance. He didn't seem a tad bit interested in the visitor.

"Why haven't you picked up?" Alec blurted. It was a question he wanted an answer for so desperately from Magnus, although he already knew inside.

"I'm not open for business. Come back - " the voice replied rudely.

"Magnus please!" Alec pleaded.

"In fact, don't come back at all." And the intercom cut off, leaving Alec feeling rejected and hopeless. He wanted to scream at Magnus to open the damned door, and to scream at himself for causing this misery.

Alec made his sorry way back to the institute, where he resumed his sunken routine and closed the door to the outside world. Izzy was nowhere to be seen, and didn't come to talk to Alec. He was truly alone now, with no one to comfort his sorry ass. He tried not to think about Magnus, and tried to do things to distract himself, but everything he touched or saw had somehow a connection to the warlock.

Even a bar of lavender soap brought back memories of Magnus, something he'd received for their 2nd anniversary since they started going out. He ended up going through his colourless and empty wardrobe that he'd always kept neat and black. An occasional blue or green popped up, but they were almost brand new or worn for once or twice, and then left to hang in the closet forever.

Alec approached the end of the wardrobe, to the side he never spares a glance at. It contained the clothes that Alec had long forgotten, ones he'd grown out of, have ripped or torn, or is not of Alec's taste. He ran his hands through the textured pieces, concentrating on the fabric at hand. Wool, nylon, silk, polymer, until he came to one he could take his eyes off. The rainbow hoodie Magnus had given Alec as a birthday present last year.

Alec took the piece of clothing off the hanger and looked at it, felt its material and observed it's spinning colours. It had rainbow strips all the way across, hence the reason Alec never did wear it after he'd received the gift. It was too bright, too revealing. He held it infront of the mirror, it'd still fit. Alec broke down. It reminded him too much of the warlock. He sobbed into the jumper, snout and tears drooling everywhere.

As he swiped his hands across to clean it, it hit something hard. Curious, Alec placed the hoodie on the ground and found the source of the metal. In the front pocket was a set of keys.

**Oh boy, keys to where?  
leave a comment ;)**


	6. Friends again?

**So this lasted for longer than I thought, with two major plot twists. Hope you have fun reading this. I've had fun plotting and writing, and have wanted to get this up ages ago. So here it is!**

Alec picked up the hoop that held exactly two rainbow keys dangling from its waist and examined them in his hands. He didn't remember putting those in; in fact he'd never even owned a set of keys like this before, at least not in rainbow. Alec's second thought immediately shifted to Magnus, he must've slipped them in before he gave the jumper to Alec. _Maybe if you wore them, you would've noticed._

Alec felt guilty all of a sudden, for taking such bad care of a present. Nonetheless, he grabbed the keys and threw himself onto the bed, pondering what to do with them. Magnus never needed keys, he could unlock any damned door in America with a wave of the hand. He'd made them especially for Alec, so his apartment could be freely accessed by the shadowhunter anytime. Alec had never noticed because he was never in need of one, he was always with Magnus whenever he visited.

Alec tossed the keys up and down, his mind racing through all the possibilities and scenarios involving him going to Magnus' flat. One part of him wanted to throw them out the nearest window and keep sulking in his room, but the other half wanted to let himself into Magnus' apartment to explain.

He couldn't make up his mind. He didn't know what the best choice was. It had started to rain, and thunder. Alec's mood dropped like the weather, into a massive black hole. _GO go. You won't find another chance like this. Ever again. _But what do I say? _You miss him and he means the world to you. What else? _But what if he throws me out like all the other times? _He's never thrown you out before, he'll understand. _

Alec mentally laughed at his inner conversation. What the hell? He jumped up, grabbed an extra thick jumper and tucked the keys in his pockets. The rain was heavy, so Alec grabbed a big umbrella from beside the door and headed to Magnus'.

Alec stood outside the same flat for the second time today, but in the rain. He couldn't bring himself to open the door to the hallway, even if Magnus wasn't going to magically appear. He'd never worked out how to react to what Magnus is going to say back. Everything from here on is going totally unplanned. _Just like my life. _He told the voice to shut up and picked a key.

The first one he chose was wrong, and Alec did believe in superstition. He took the second key and this time carefully inserted it into the slot, hoping it didn't make too much noise. The door creaked open, but the sound was muffled by the rain and thunder outside. He undid the umbrella and stood it beside the entrance, and braced himself for the climb.

The stairs seemed to take Alec forever, and his heart pounded hard against his chest, threatening to break it. He crept up the stairs, pausing at every creak and crack as if it was threatening to collapse. When he arrived at Magnus' door, his ears were ringing and he was breathing so heavily he swore Magnus could've heard him. With adrenaline now pumping through him, he found the key hole and opened the door.

He was greeted by the usual kitchen and living room, but the room was cold, with the absence of Magnus' body heat. He stepped in slowly, surveying the place as he went. He hadn't been here for three days, nothing much has changed. The clothes were thrown everywhere and cat food flooded the couch. Chairmanmeow was nowhere to be seen. Alec advanced further into the room until he could see Magnus' bedroom door, half expecting him to be standing there in his pyjamas, half asleep. But there was no Warlock, the door was closed and there was a light inside.

Alec approached the door, mind racing and sweating. _When did it get so hot? _Alec put the key back into his pocket and reached his hand out to open the door. Alec took a deep breath as the door opened and prepared himself. The first thing he saw was Magnus lying on the bed, his hair hanging down and a hell lot of bags under his eyes, with a shocked expression on his face, and his sister, cuddling next to him.

Alec felt betrayed. He felt weak, powerless, dumped, backstabbed. He mentally cursed his inner voice that told him to come.

"Alec?" izzy got out of the comforter and stood up shivering. Alec noticed she was fully clothed, but looked away.

Tears started welling up and anger caused his body to shake. He looked at his sister.

"Wh…what?" Alec stuttered.

"I slept with him." Izzy said quietly.

"You what?" Alec didn't believe his ears.

"I slept with him." Izzy repeated again in the quiet voice.

Alec turned around without another word. He didn't want to hear explanations. He didn't have the stomach for it. He didn't hate himself anymore; he hated Magnus for making things this way. He slammed the apartment door and charged into the rain, too angry to grab his unmbrella.

By the time Alec got back to the institute, he was as drenched as the rain, tears melting away with the rain water down his face. As quietly as possible, he went to his room, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind. Alec dumped his wet clothes in the bathroom and jumped into the shower and pumped the water to hot. He stood under it, slightly warming up. He'd walked home.

After changing into a set of black, he lay on the bed for the however many time today and looked at the ceiling. He tried sleeping, but it wouldn't come without a fight. So he began counting the black specks on the ceiling, one, two… five hundred and twenty.

Izzy didn't get back until morning, and it seems as if Alec was waiting for her. He heard the familiar click click of her boots and sighed. _If she doesn't come over I'll go and find an explanation. I can't stay angry at her, she's my sister. _And Magnus is your boyfriend. _One that makes you miserable and disappointed. _I loved him. _Loved. _

Alec got off the bed and after making sure no one was in the hallway, opened the door a fraction and crept out, heading to Izzy's door. Alec didn't even need to knock, and heard a feint "come in" from inside. Alec headed inside and closed the door, to find Izzy sitting on the edge of her bed, battling to take her boots off.

"Hey…" Alec said.

"Hey." Izzy muttered a reply.

They exchanged glances and Izzy pulled her boots off with force. "You want an explanation?" She finally said.

Alec nodded.

"All this time… Have you ever thought about Magnus?" Izzy began.

"I think of him everyday Izz." Alec interrupted.

"I mean, have you ever… thought of his feelings. Stood in his shoes and felt what it feels like to shut his most loved one out and be alone." Izzy continued.

"Then why didn't he pick up?" Alec asked.

"Because he didn't know what to say, whether to be angry or passionate at the person he used to love, at the person that thinks he's _nothing important_." Izzy finished.

"And did he know that it hurt me too that he did that?" Alec said.

"That day when we came back, I caught him storming out and I knew something was wrong. I visited him afterwards, after you wouldn't answer."

Alec felt guilty about that.

"He cancelled all his clients and appointments and started drinking. He told me he'd just lost everything that has ever meant anything to him and he was going to spend the rest of his life a lonely old warlock with a cat for company."

Alec knew how that felt. But could he forgive him? After that?

"I need some time to think." Alec announced after a while. "Thanks Izz."

Izzy smiled at his brother and went back to taking off her other boot.

Alec headed back to his room and this time, he fell asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up again, there was a moment when all the memories came rushing back. Alec lay on the bed, recalling it. He'd long ago made his final decision, and felt that Izzy deserved an answer from him.

It was early afternoon, so he'd slept for most of the day. He found Izzy in the library, reading to Max.

"Hey sis." Alec greeted. "Got a moment?"

Izzy left Max and left with her brother to the roof. "So you made a decision have you?"

"Yeah…" Alec sighed.

"And…? I trust it's the right one." Izzy teased.

"It's over. We're breaking up. This is over."

**Was that unexpected enough for you? If it occurred to you that it would end up like this, then you read my mind. (hope not). So we're left at a very depressing end after 6 chapters. Review for pointers? (and next chapter ahaha)**


	7. Going Going Gone

**A/N hoping the length of this chapter made up for the lateness, I was miserably busy these past few weeks. Hope Alec isn't too OOC here, I had to re-read CoB to get him back in character in my head. I've been reading too much clockwork angel (go read it), and can't get Jem out of my head. But my prediction is that the story is coming to a pitiful end. But stay tuned.**

**

* * *

**

Even though he had announced his final decision of his breakup with the warlock, he could not help the nudge at the back of his brain once in a while, reminding him of Magnus. He tried really hard, with an effort to shut it out, but his normal instinct always kicks in and hits him on the head for trying to do so.

Once in a while he would be reminded of the warlock, and it hit him hard in the face one day, when they'd been out hunting.

_It was late afternoon, and the sun struggled to lighten up everything in the park where the Shax demon was last seen. The three shadowhunters crouched in behind a series of dense bushes, keeping an eye out for the monster. And it just so happenes that Alec was behind Jace, who was engulfed by a tiny, rare stream of sunlight, making him look almost angelic._

_Alec couldn't resist thinking of the times when he was younger, when he looked at Jace with awe and passion, dreaming about the day that his lips were on the boy's and hands around his waist. He also thought about the multiple rejections, more than he could count, the boy gave him, and the sunken feeling at the bottom of his stomach every time Jace turned away. _

_He let his train of thought float to when a downworlder healed the pain and took him in his arms, and treated him like he was everything in the world. Magnus._

Alec had grown used to the "normal" life he was having now, no warlock, no boyfriend, certainly no canoodling, but just Izzy, Jace and Alec. He grew closer to his parabatai, and dedicated more time to his training, which he missed out on immensely during the time he was with the warlock. The need for Magnus slowly faded, but would not completely disappear.

"Alec." Someone said. "ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD."

Alec recognised the voice and turned merrily towards it.

"Are you nearly ready?" the voice snapped.

"Possibly, if you hadn't been distracting me all this while." Alec replied, quite relaxed.

"Just – hurry up." His sister insisted impatiently.

Alec just gave a "hn." And went back to changing. He didn't normally fuss over what he wore, nor how he looked in general, but this was a special occasion. Jace's 18th couldn't just be ignored or passed as something insignificant. It was the adulthood of his parabatai, who had been just a few months Alec's junior. Making sure his hair stayed neat and his bowtie fixed, he hurried outside to the waiting car.

"I seriously don't see the necessity for all this fancy formal stuff." Jace complained in the car. "Plus, I would vote for pizza over raw seafood and salad any day."

Izzy nudged him quiet. If Maryse heard, she would be hysteric.

Alec was grateful of the occasion, as he longed for a break and some celebration, maybe even some alcohol, not that he was very fond of the flavoured substance. Maybe if Jace wanted some… he would oblige.

Maryse had booked an expensive looking place at one of London's best restaurants, run by trusted friends, and arranged for the 8 course meal served with the best quality food. Maryse had booked the whole restaurant, who said shadowhunters didn't have a bit of money at their disposal. And all the fuss for a specialised and honoured nephilim, maybe annoying at times, but respectable and efficient. Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and most of the enclave was invited, as the ceremony of adulthood was a cause worth celebrating. Some even saw it as an excuse to a small holiday.

Either way, Alec was happy to be able to share this time with his parabatai, and looked forward to a night of fun and joy. A lot more guests arrived than Alec had expected, and it all just added to the roomy and warm atmosphere of the night. He recognised many familiar faces, many of Luke's pack were here, sipping at the specially prepared drinks for downworlders. He could see quite a few warlocks, which had made his heart jump several times, and others of the enclave.

When Alec looked back to his side, he realised that he had lost Jace in the midst of the crowd, and began searching for his parabatai, whom he was supposed to stay beside for the night. He began moving through the crowd of talking people, searching in vain for the shadowhunter. In the confusion, Alec could feel a tap at the shoulder, which lifted his mood, as he had finally found Jace. When he turned around, Jace wasn't there, nor was the person who had tapped him. He'd beginning to think it was a cruel joke when he saw the figure standing in the doorway, glittering under the light – Magnus Bane.

His height made him hard to miss, so if he'd planned to mix in with the crowd, he was not succeeding. His hair was spiked, dyed at the ends with electric blue, stood above everyone. He wore an outstanding bright blue shirt, matching the colour of his hair and tight black jeans, which ended with a pair of stunning aqua cons. Alec stood for a good minute examining the man he used to love with all his heart.

Then he spun on his heels and fled, walked as quickly as the crowd would allow him away from him. He wasn't ready to start again, and won't ever be. He refused to believe reality, refused to believe that Magnus had in fact showed up to Jace's party in search of him. This was bizarre. INSANE. Alec was having trouble processing the information he was so suddenly flooded with. Memories he'd left locked up now ran free in his mind. This was not happening. HE IS NOT HERE.

"Alec!" Jace shouted somewhere to the left of Alec. "Alec where did you go? I went to get a shot and you disappeared."

Jace didn't seem to notice the panic Alec felt. "I went looking for you." Alec answered honestly. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He continued before Jace could interrupt, hoping to fix himself before he had to face anyone. Jace just gave a lazy nod, and went back to his drinking.

Alec let out a sigh as soon as the cool water touched his face. What did he have to fear? He had his family here, and if he stuck to Jace, he'd be fine. Magnus wouldn't come, he isn't dumb enough to do that. _Or is he?_

Alec hoped to the angles that he didn't, took a big breath and went out, prepared to spend the night happy and by Jace's side, to make Jace's 18th worthwhile. That dream was short lived as he was greeted by the sight of Magnus, making his journey to the bathroom. _MASSIVE SHIT. _Alec began swearing fluently inside. He had two options, one was to run and take his chances of who can get to Jace first, or run, back into the bathroom and lock himself up in a cubicle until Magnus went away. Alec was stupid to have chosen the second option, he wasn't always keen on the flight response.

Now he sit, cramped in a small bathroom cubicle, mind racing and heart beating, trying to devise a better plan to avoid Magnus. Maybe he could just barge out and take him by surprise, then charge out the door. Surely he is stronger in combat battle than Magnus. Or maybe he could just pretend he didn't see him, and walk out. _That's impossible. You've seen him, and 9 out of 10 he's seen you too. He won't let you go. _Alec whimpered inwardly and sighed. There was no way out of this. Perhaps he'd chosen to hide so he didn't have to face the scene in front of everyone.

The nervous shadowhunter anticipated the call, and waited for the bathroom door to swing open. He hugged himself and bit his lips.

"Alec." The voice was soft and forgiving, luring him from the cubicle.

"Alec I know you're here." Magnus said again, almost as a whisper, as if trying not to alarm Alec.

"Go away." Alec said automatically, and regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. That just confirmed he was here.

"I will, after you come out." Magnus said. "I want to have a talk."

"I don't" Alec replied, emotionless.

"This is so many kinds of stupid Alec, I can break that door down, almost without effort, and I'm giving you the chance to come out, -please." Magnus begged and pleaded at Alec. It was hard to ignore.

Slowly, after several minutes, Alec unlocked the door and pushed it open, to face the overly tall warlock who looked at Alec with the eyes of someone who cares. Alec tried to look away. Now that Alec was out, Magnus seemed to have lost what he was going to say. Alec had the opportunity to observe his former boyfriend, he was truly beautiful. The soft lines on his face make Alec want to cup and feel it. The glossy lips that Alec hadn't seen for months stood out even more.

"Alec…" Magnus sighed.

"Did you… did you really sleep with her?" Alec asked slowly, a question he'd wanted an answer to since that day.

"You still remember it?" Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow.

"How can I not?" Alec replied with pain in his voice. It hurt, Alec wasn't going to lie. He hated Magnus for it, and not until then did he really feel jealousy.

"Yes." Magnus answered.

Even though the truth hurt, it felt relieved to hear. The tears came out of nowhere, and they came down like rain on Alec's face. The shadowhunter shivered with anger and looked at the warlock.

Then he took a step forward and slapped the warlock. The blow came out of nowhere, and Alec hadn't intended it to be as hard.

Magnus cringed but didn't say a word.

"You SHOULDN'T have!" Alec yelled.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sexual. She was cold and I didn't want to keep her on the couch." Magnus admitted. "Forgive me."

"No." Alec didn't need to consider.

"You forgave her, why can't you forgive me?" Magnus demanded, pained by how he was treated.

"It's more than that." Alec said, just loud enough for Magnus to hear, and pushed past, out of the bathroom.

**Review?**


	8. Malec

**A/N: Was this too much of a wait? I thought so, but I wanted this to be perfect (or at least somewhere near it). So this is revised, checked, retyped. So enjoy the last chapter guys (thought i'd treat with a lengthy text message), this is dedicated to all of you still reading. **

**P.S I left the drabbles at the end so I don't rant for too long, remember to read it! And it's annoying how FF doesn't let me have dashes for a divider (i.e another scene, or setting), and I'm an objector against using big chunky grey lines like the one down there, so a change in scene is going to look something like this: -pagedivider-**

* * *

Alec played by his word and lived through the evening, for Jace's sake, and for his own sake. He couldn't let a _downworlder _ruin the party he had eagerly awaited months for. Somehow at the back of Alec's mind, Magnus didn't fit to be described as that, he was more. He knew it. Magnus knows it, and probably assumes Alec knows it himself. There was no easy way out of this mess.

Maybe he just needed to think about it, it was his way out of everything. If he thought hard enough, it would just pass as a normal complication, and he'd get over it. Or maybe not. Something about the warlock made Alec hesitate; made him think again.

Part of him spelled out fear, the fear that Magnus would get angry if he did something wrong, or said the wrong thing. When their relationship had just started, Alec still had his eyes on Jace, a childhood crush he had not grown out of. The love and feelings were true and intent, not to say he didn't feel the same way about Magnus, but he wasn't ready to give Jace completely to that red head just yet. Magnus hated it; he couldn't stand coming second to the boy. He couldn't stand the way Alec praised his parabatai, the way he protected him like that. And they'd have fights over it, Alec wasn't a fan either, but he couldn't help but to care for Jace.

After their life dragged on, Alec got over Jace, and focused on _his _boyfriend not _someone else's_. Magnus was grateful, Alec was happy.

It was concluded that Alec hated change, and over time, the problem would be sorted, but in this situation, there was no time allowed for Alec to think. In mere 3 months, Alec had gone wild with Magnus, broken up with him, begged for his love, then dumped him, ended their relationship, and now Magnus came back. What hurt the most was that Alec had the gut to do it, to announce it that their relationship was over. Looking back at it, Alec felt sick at heart that the _same _Alec did it.

It wasn't because Alec didn't think about it, he thought hard since the day he saw Izzy and Magnus together. It wasn't right that he forgave Izzy so easily. Maybe he didn't think for long enough… maybe… Magnus was right. He didn't deserve to be treated like this? Magnus didn't do it purposely; he was kind hearted to offer Izzy sanctuary on a cold day…

But it wasn't right to think that Magnus had no part in tricking Izzy to come to bed with him, or maybe Izzy went of her own will?

Alec fed down a glass of sparkling wine down, in one breath. It felt good, for now, at least it eased the pain a little. He had to find Jace and regroup, it was nearly time to go, most of the visitors have already begun to leave, or are snatching any last bits of drinks and food scraps. It didn't take long to spot the half- drunken shadowhunter. Alec slung one arm across his back and dragged Jace to the car, hoping to maybe pick his drunk sister along the way as well. Was he the only one who didn't get drunk at these parties?

**-pagedivider-**

As usual, Alec was greeted in the kitchen with a sober Jace and a hung over Izzy. Coffee was ready, as well as some decent carbs for Jace.

"Soooo… What's the catch?" Jace asked, raising a curious eyebrow at Alec. "Just because I'm old now, does that mean I get five star treatments every morning?"

Alec scolded at Jace, which was a sign for him to start chewing before his breakfast went down the drain. And while Jace's mouth was occupied with food, Alec grabbed Izzy and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Wha-?" Izzy began.

"Um… I just really need to talk to you." Alec said as he led her to the library, and beckoned for her to go in.

"Alec what's up?" Izzy asked casually.

"I was just getting to that…" Alec muttered. "But that doesn't matter, what I was really going to say was-"

"What?" Izzy swayed sideways and leaned on a bookshelf for support.

"Did you really sleep with him that night?" Alec said, getting straight to the point.

"Um… Alec that happened over a month ago." Izzy said with a pause.

"Yeah, I figured." Alec was in some crap mode this morning. It could've resulted from a restless night and an early morning. "So did you?"

"No. Like I said, he offered to keep me warm." Izz said slowly, trying to remember in her drowsy state.

"SO… you didn't REALLY sleep with him." Alec asked again.

"No, he'd been curling up on his side of the bed, leaving your side empty." Izz said, raking her brain to remember. "He said I was a lot like you. And I smelled kinda the same as well…"

Alec blushed. _What the hell?_

"Uh.. thanks sis." Alec said quickly as he headed out of the library, avoiding unnecessary awkward moments. He felt Izzy deserved a more of an explanation, but he wasn't sure he could explain, so it will have to wait.

Alec headed back to his room, hoping that he'd put his phone on charge last time. Maybe it was time Alec opened his eyes and saw the world different, away from the selfish self he is. Adrenaline pumped through his blood and indicated to him that he was about to take a risk – which was partly true in his situation. He was just going to make a simple phone call…

**-pagedivider-**

Alec fumbled with the little dusted piece of electronic device and cleared the dust off its surface, annoyed that it was not on charge. He turned the phone on, desperately hoping it was still alive. It has been permanently off since he agreed on the break up, Alec figured it was easier dealing with a dead phone, than an extremely persuasive warlock.

The turning on screen flashed. That's a good sign. The home screen popped up. Three bars! Hallelujah. Now that Alec had his phone, he hesitated. Something in him snapped and he realised what Izzy had been trying to tell him. Magnus wanted him, and he'd come to apologise last night when you _did what to him?_

The phone in Alec's hand beeped, 13 new messages, 5 missed calls, and 3 new voice mails. . Now he started to feel bad. He looked through the messages first.

**Magnus:  
Alec, pick up the phone.**

**Magnus:  
Please?**

**Magnus:  
I've just called a few times, it says you're off. Are you trying to avoid me?**

**Magnus:  
Okay. You are. And I'm imagining your phone's off right now. So there's no point in me calling huh?**

**Magnus:  
I'm sorry Alec, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.**

**Magnus:  
I haven't felt like this in centuries, is it my hair?**

Alec almost laughed at Magnus' corrupt sense of humor.

**Magnus:  
Alec you know I love you, please give me a chance to explain?**

**Magnus:  
I'm in bed, wishing you were here with me. I love you.**

**Magnus:  
I miss you Alec, call me back. Please.**

**Magnus:  
Is this it? Is this how we're going to be? Aren't we going to make amends, like all the other times?**

**Magnus:  
Alexander Lightwood, by the angel, I certainly can't keep this up. If you're not going to reply, fine. **

**Magnus:  
I don't know Alec, am I wasting my time? I hope you still have a vacant space for me in your heart.**

**Magnus:  
Alexander. I've turned into a misery gut, and I can't stand living without you. It makes my past seem like such a short journey. I love you.**

There was nothing more needed, Alec didn't even have the balls to go through the voice mails. The guilt is stabbing at him like arrows on fire. He conjured up a reply window to Magnus and wrote **I'm sorry**. Alec bit his lip. He didn't know if Magnus would reply after their little encounter last night. And Alec didn't know whether he would be able to forgive the warlock or not.

Alec rested his head against the pillow and stared at his phone as the digital time ticked away. It was just after an hour, he was just about to put it aside when he felt the buzz. Excited, he sat up and stared at the two words that now stared at him.

**Magnus: What for?**

Alec was surprised at the question, _wouldn't he know?_

He typed back **"I slapped you. I'm sorry."**

The reply came much faster this time.

**Magnus: It's okay. You didn't mean it.**

Alec frowned.

**Alec: I did.**

The reply almost came immediately.

**Magnus: I forgive you.**

Alec didn't know what to write.

**Alec: Magnus…**

**Magnus: Yes darling?**

**Alec: Don't push it.**

Alec blushed at the phone. It was his speciality, blushing at inanimate objects.

**Magnus: Sorry Alexander.**

**Alec: MAGNUS!**

**Magnus: still here.**

**Alec: Do you still…?**

Alec couldn't bring himself to finish the text before he sent it.

**Magnus: What..?**

**Alec: Do you still… love me?**

Alec clenched his eyes and jammed his finger on the send button.

**Magnus: Of course I do.**

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled.

**Alec: I want to see you. **

Alec didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed his stele, and keys, shoved them inside his jean pockets and headed to Magnus' flat, somewhere he missed sorely these last few months. It seems like forever since he'd last been there.

**-pagedivider-**

"Hey shadowhunter." Magnus said with a semi-serious tone. If Alec hadn't seen the cheesy grin on his face, he would have thought it was real. He wore shiny golden leggings and a denim jacket. Slowly he pulled Alec towards him, slowly occupying the room that was between them.

"You're hot." Alec muttered to his boyfriend, casually.

"Hot? Or Hot, hot?" Magnus inquired, amused.

"Well, you're keeping me warm _and _I'm in love with you." Alec tried to match Magnus' humour.

"So you'll stop loving me if I stopped looking hot?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"no - " Alec began, but Magnus lips were pressed firmly on Alec's cutting him off.

"I was joking." Magnus purred back.

"I thought so." Alec chuckled.

Magnus embraced the shadowhunter fully and deepened the kiss this time, something he yearned to do months ago. That got a satisfying moan from the shadowhunter. Without another word, Magnus took Alec's hand and they headed inside.

**THE END**

**A/N This is the end, you can feel the vibe of a long last chapter calling towards you. So let's not end this without some acknowledgement. First thanks goes to **DisturbingEmily, **who has never failed to inspire me after every chapter. Next must go to **HidingDani **for being such a good reviewer, consistent and a brilliant writer herself. Special thanks go to **–Tayl0r, **who has lights up the reviews section with creative and motivational comments. **Known to be Anonymous . **thanks, I do appreciate the reviews :) **MorbidMandy, Hikarimelody **and **storykitten, **thanks for sticking around, I know I'm a lousy writer, and don't update often enough. And everyone else who has reviewed here and there, **Patricia Sage, Ice Winifred, zenykat, absolutelywonderful, jensonluvsu, Fly Away Dreams, ScaRlett1122, Bookworm24601, Snow Angel5466, malec 4 eva, StalkingJace and addiesclone. **(plus all the anonymous reviewers.)** **And thanks to all who alerted/favourite, much appreciated :)**

**And of course, the inspiration came from **Ariviand, **my Malec God. **

**Stay tuned for more Malec! (as soon I devise another evil angst plot, I shall post it muahahaha).**

**xxOmgadot**


End file.
